Bitter Revenge
by Destiny-Scouts
Summary: At Harry's wedding party, Hermione mysteriously dies. Only one person saw who murdered her. A story with a shock at the end, don't believe what you suspect. One-shot. Rated for a scene of murder, and because it's a deathfic. -Neriede


"Harry please? Please, he's not who you think he is!", Ginny pleaded.

"Ginny, I don't trust Malfoy and I am certainly not inviting him to my wedding party", Harry said flatly.

"Oh come on Harry, I trust Ginny's judgment on this", Hermione said clinging to Harry's arm.

Harry looked at both girls' pleading faces and sighed, "Alright"

"Oh thank you Harry!", Ginny exclaimed.

Me? I'm here, hiding in the shadows. I honestly don't care if I get invited or not. In fact, I don't want to go. But looks like I'll have to, seeing as how I got a invite. I look at him. Harry Potter. He's got his arms wrapped tightly around Hermione. Ginny's gone off somewhere. Harry Potter. He's got everything, fame, fortune, and someone to love. A bit ironic that his best friend has none of those things. I for one thought that he had been stupid about choosing who his best friend was.

The morning of the party. I don't know if I'll be able go through with it. I hate him. He always gets what he wants, and everybody loves him for it. Not me. I don't get any of those things. I picked up the vial on my bedside table. It was filled with something I had prepared the night before. I looked at it for a while before dropping it into the pocket of my cloak.

"Time to go!", Ginny's voice called from outside.

I went out to see her waiting for me, a huge smile on her face. Pity, she thought I'd actually enjoy going. She had no idea what I'd planned.

"Ready to go?", she asked.

I nodded and offered her my arm. She laughed and slipped her arm around mine. In seconds we Apparated to his house. We entered to see the place decorated. The hosts walked up to us.

"Congratulations!", I act warmly, extending my hand, which he shakes. The entire day dragged on as I put on a fake smile and pretended to have a good time. Evening came and everyone went outside to watch the fireworks show that's been set up. I told Hermione to go on without me, I wanted to finish my drink first. She set her own drink down and went outside. Quickly, I pulled out the vial. Pulling out the stopper, I poured the contents into her drink. Colorless. Odorless. Tasteless. Deadly. I myself invented it. I never bothered making an antidote. I stepped outside as a firework lit up the sky. Hermione and him are sitting together, not even paying attention to the fireworks, but instead to each other. I swear, I felt my face go red, I was so mad. Not only did he have someone to love, but that person was the same one I had feelings for. Everything went his way, while things just always got worse for me. Well, my plan was that if I couldn't have Hermione, then no one would be able to. The show finally ended and everyone proceeded inside. I was the last to go inside. I was just in time. I saw Hermione finish the rest of her drink. She set the empty cup down and continued conversing with her guests. I felt a hand settle on my shoulder.

I turned my head and Ginny said, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine", and I truly was, knowing that I would get to see him fall where it would really hurt him.

A few minutes later, I heard screams as Hermione fainted, falling to the floor. Everyone crowded around her while Harry panicked and tried to wake her. Realizing that she was dead, he held her and cried into her now pale neck. It was then that I thought that maybe I had taken it a little too far. I went outside for some fresh air.

"I know it was you"

I spun around and saw someone standing in the doorway. He started approaching me.

"I don't know what you mean", I play innocent.

He looked as if he's about to wring my neck.

"You can't fool me. I saw you put that stuff in her drink. I'm sure Harry will want to know who's responsible for her death"

He started coming closer, wand raised.

I raised my own but he was quick to act, "Expelliarmus!", my wand flew out of my grasp and he caught it. I backed into a table. A cake that had rested on table, fell to the ground when I shook it. He was closing in on me. Feeling around for anything that would help me, my hand rested on the knife intended on cutting the cake. I picked it up and lunged at him, the knife plunging right into his chest. He screamed and I let go of him, blood staining my hands. He fell backwards, panting, his breathes falling short. I heard someone burst through the doorway. It was him. Harry Potter. The very person whose life I had intended to ruin. He stopped speechless as he saw the scene before him. Me, standing with blood on my hands.

"Harry, he did it!", I shouted, "He took my wand and tried to corner me!"

"You mean…he tried to…?", he questioned, a stunned look on his face, "…to kill you?"

I nodded weakly, "H-he probably killed Hermione too!"

It was a lie. But what was I supposed to do? Suddenly Ginny rushed out from behind Harry, and gasped when she saw it.

"Oh please no…", she whimpered.

"He got what he deserved", Harry said.

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!", Ginny yelled.

"He killed Hermione and tried to kill Ron, so he got what he deserved"

Streams of tears flowed from Ginny's eyes and she fled back into the house. I looked at Draco. His eyes closed and his shirt stained crimson, the knife still lodged into his chest.

__


End file.
